The invention relates to a network for exchanging packet signals between network-units and comprising a first network-unit coupled to terminals and a second network-unit coupled to said first network-unit and to a further network.
The invention further relates to a first network-unit for use in a network for exchanging packet signals between network-units and comprising said first network-unit coupled to terminals and a second network-unit coupled to said first network-unit and to a further network, to a second network-unit for use in a network for exchanging packet signals between network-units and comprising a first network-unit coupled to terminals and said second network-unit coupled to said first network-unit and to a further network, to a method for exchanging packet signals between network-units in a network comprising a first network-unit coupled to terminals and a second network-unit coupled to said first network-unit and to a further network, and to a processor program product to be run via a network-unit's processor for exchanging packet signals between network-units in a network comprising a first network-unit coupled to terminals and said second network-unit coupled to said first network-unit and to a further network.
Such a network is generally known, with said first network-unit for example being an access provider and/or comprising an access multiplexer, and with said second network-unit for example being a service provider and/or comprising a gateway. In a first situation, the first network-unit is transparent for control traffic, with a packet capacity between both network-units for example being sufficient to allow all terminals to communicate at the same time. In a second situation, the first network-unit is not transparent for control traffic and is used for setting up connections.
The known network is disadvantageous, inter alia, in said first situation, due to an available network packet capacity between said network-units needing to be reserved to allow each terminal coupled to said first network-unit to use this network at the same time, which is inefficient, and in said second situation, due to said first network-unit being too busy with setting up connections (and dealing with control traffic).